


Hunting habits

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hale-McCall Pack, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram history, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Possible gore later on, Scott is Alpha, Wendigo Hannibal, Werewolf Will Graham, Will hunts Hannibal, beta!derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that men who devoured their own kind became something else...<br/>A creature of blood and death, with a hunger that could never be sated.<br/>They lurked in shadows, always waiting and always watching.<br/>And as they walked throughout history,  a name echoed through time with them. </p>
<p>Wendigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting habits

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bothering me for quite some time , I don't know if it's been done before but I had to at least write it down.
> 
> So this story is set during season one of Hannibal,there won't be any spoilers for the show. And is also set after season three of Teen Wolf, there will be spoilers for Teen Wolf as that is where the main part of the story takes place.
> 
> Otherwise all you need to know is that Will as a werewolf was able to discover Hannibal's crimes earlier on, what he didn't discover was that Hannibal was a wendigo. So Hannibal fled to a place he knew the supernatural could easily hide.
> 
> Beacon Hills

'I hate airports.' 

The dark haired genius thought as he waited impatiently for his luggage by the carousel. People milled around him , brushing past him as they rushed to greet their waiting friends and family. He scowled in annoyance at each breach of personal space.

Eventually he spotted his luggage and grabbed it before he could be jostled further by the crowd. 

Swinging the duffel bag onto his shoulder he made his way out of the Arrivals terminal and towards the nearest exit, hoping to hail a cab and head to his hotel before night fell. As soon as he stepped out onto the sidewalk he was struck by the damp cold that had settled into the small town. Pulling his jacket tightly around himself he glanced around the street for a bus or cab. It was a cold and miserable wait before one finally did appear.

He threw his bag in the car and climbed in after, breathing a sigh of relief at being out of the cold. 

" Beacon Hills Inn."   
The cab driver looked at him in the rear view mirror and nodded , sensing that any attempts at conversation would fail.   
The passenger stared out the window, not actually seeing anything as he contemplated the reason he had travelled to the small town of Beacon Hills.   
In his minds eye he pictured the familiar broad shouldered man in a handsomely tailored suit, a cold and detached smile graced his features. Memories of his time with the suited man ran through his head, his hands clenched painfully as he remembered the last time he'd seen him...   
There had been so much blood... 

"We're here."   
The gruff voice of the cab driver broke through his painful reminiscing. With a mumbled thanks and a few bills handed to the driver he grabbed his bag and climbed out of the cab. He entered the lobby of the Inn with a sense of relief as he stepped out of the cold and into the dry warmth.   
He walked across the room to the reception desk , peering over the counter he saw the receptionist had fallen asleep in her chair. He scowled and hit the bell , the woman woke with a start and fell off her chair. 

"Hello and welcome to the Beacon Hills Inn. How can I help you?"   
He snorted in amusement as she scrambled to her feet and recited the phrase.   
"I have a booking here."   
She tried to fix her hair with one hand and log into the computer with the other.   
"Do you know how long you'll be staying?"   
"No."   
She smiled cheerfully at him.  
"Very well , sir. I'll need you to pay an upfront fee of $150 and then pay the daily rates for each day you stay."   
He nodded and pulled the money from his back pocket. The receptionist smiled again and started to rapidly type on the keyboard.   
"I'll need your name and some form of identification."  
He pushed his ID book across the desk with the money.   
"Name? "   
For the first time since he set foot in Beacon Hills he looked someone in the eye.   
The girl was struck by the endless pools of blue that his eyes held. They gleamed with a primal power and a haunting sadness that sent shivers down her spine.  
"Will Graham."   
She gave him his room keys and ID book and he headed for his rooms.   
He threw his bag on the bed and stood by the large windows overlooking the lush forest.   
The man he pursued could be anywhere in there, anywhere in the town even.   
He turned away from the window and let himself fall into the bed. 

Tomorrow he would start searching the town and questioning people.   
Tomorrow he would approach the police about recent homicides.  
Tomorrow he would continue his hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is quite slow at first. Hannibal won't be seen for a few chapters. I'm not happy with this chapter but it will get better.  
> Let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
